Downfall
by EternalConfusion
Summary: Everybody Needs Somebody...Even Kate and Jack Totally Jate


A/N: Just got a sudden desire to write whilst listening to 'Downfall' by Matchbox 20…And it'll be so fluffy (esp towards the end…) that well…maybe it'll fluff you right up…:P

This is simply a one-shot…I don't write one shot's much, but I'm liking them at the moment…hehe. And whilst it's the first Lost fanfic I've posted, it's not the first I've written, I'm currently working on a longer fic, of which I've got about two chapters done…and should start posting sometimes soon.

Disclaimer: Ha, I wish…I don't own it.

* * *

_Wonder how you sleep  
I wonder what you think of me  
If I could go back  
Would you have ever been with me  
I want you to be unused  
I want you to remember  
I want you to believe in me  
I want you on my side _

Come on and lay it down  
I've always been with you  
Here and now  
Give all that's within you  
Be my saviour  
And I'll be your downfall

* * *

Kate sat on the beach staring out to sea, tracing circles in the sand; thinking, thinking about nothing at all, and absolutely everything…

It wasn't long before her thoughts drifted away from wherever her mind had previously been lost, and fell upon something…or someone else. Jack. It was times like these, just as the sun was rising, or setting when she thought about him. It was either too early, or too late to think about more serious matters, survival or her life on the run; but perfect for thinking of strange, new feelings and a certain someone that sparked something within her.

She wanted to distance herself from everyone on the island. Kate wasn't one to get attached; she hadn't been for many years. Kate knew of the pain that being fond of someone caused, and she didn't like it. She'd seen the pain a few too many times, and had experienced it more times than she'd like to admit. There was something about him; she'd noticed it the first day. He was different. Not like her, but different none the same.

He tried so hard to please, to keep everyone happy, healthy and safe. The Great Protector. He didn't have to do it, she'd told him that before; but he was a doctor and he couldn't sever the ties. She didn't ask him to not help at all, but just to take time out – she could see how it was getting to him; and she wanted to help him.

As the waves crashed against the shore she wondered if he ever thought of her, in _that_ way. The way she thought of him so many times; occasionally she thought she'd seen him looking at her, in a different way to everyone else, but she didn't know whether he really did, or if she just wanted him to. Perhaps it would be best if he didn't. Less painful. It wouldn't hurt so much that way, because she knew if they got rescued…that could very well be it. The thought saddened her, but it was one of many reasons why she tried to distance herself from everyone…and him. But he had a way…a way of getting to her, a way of seeing through her act, and sometimes, even understanding her.

She heard someone moving in the sand behind her but didn't pay any attention to it, it didn't matter. Not much mattered to Kate; Jack did though, and sometimes even surviving, but not all the time.

"Hey," he greeted kneeling in front of her.

"Hi," she paused hesitantly, "What brings you out here so early Jack?"

"Just checking up on people…they're mostly still asleep though." He shrugged, "How about you?"

"Thinking." She responded calmly and a comfortable, silence fell over the two.

* * *

Several hours had passed since Kate's encounter with Jack; it was now somewhere between mid and late afternoon and Kate once again found herself staring out to sea.

"'Sup Freckles?" She heard Sawyer say behind her, but she was in no mood to deal with him right now. She had, a few minutes before been content on following Jack around the beach with her eyes before staring out to sea.

"Go away Sawyer." Kate said through gritted teeth.

"Something bite your ass?"

"I said…Go. Away…" Kate stood and glared at him, ready to walk away when he spoke again.

"Moping over super-doctor again?"

"No!" She shoved him and angrily walked away from him. Unfortunately not before she heard him say something like "You're breaking my heart Freckles," but she really couldn't be bothered with Sawyer's games today. She turned and glared at him, still walking away.

* * *

In her moment of fury she'd marched right past Jack who'd not seen the interaction but could sense that something had pissed her off, and for once not being so busy he decided to follow her.

"Kate!" He called after her as they'd headed into the jungle. She ignored him, "Kate!" he tried again.

"Jack, why the hell are you following me?" She asked looking at him, part of her just wanting to be held by him, the other part wishing he'd just evaporate and make her life a lot easier.

"You looked upset…I thought…maybe you could use a friend." Jack said softly, expecting the reaction he got.

"Not today Jack, I don't need anyone. And I don't want a friend right now. I want to be alone; all by myself…Got it?" She snapped back, but her eyes told a different story, they appeared to be almost pleading him to stay.

He took a step forwards, and she took one back. "Kate…"

"Not now Jack, not now…" Kate said in a quieter voice.

"Kate its okay to get pissed, but don't shut me out, everyone needs someone." Jack tried to reason with her.

"You don't…"She muttered, she'd noticed that whilst he may be stressed, he appeared to handle it, and never once stopped or talked about it. It didn't look like he needed anyone. And definitely not her.

"What's that?"

"You don't need anyone, do you? You spend all day caring for people, making sure they're okay, I bet half the time you don't even give a shit, because no-one can care that much, and doctors really don't. You walk around all stressed and alone, and you never break down or turn to anyway. So you see Jack, not everyone needs someone – I certainly don't, and it's really not okay to be pissed." She paused, "I don't even know why now…" Kate trailed off, rant over.

Jack smiled, in a way please that she'd noticed the pressure he'd been under, but at the same time aching because she seemed to really dislike him. "That's what you think. Kate, doctors do care, there may be a few that don't…but I do. I may be stressed and alone, but it doesn't matter, what matters is me helping people – as I'm the only doctor on the island, and not even a general one, I'm a surgeon, so not exactly qualified for everything that happens here. And I'm usually so busy I don't have time to talk to anyone, even if I want to."

Kate stared at him. "You not heard of resting, or taking time off?" Kate half smiled. "Wouldn't you be able to do your job better then?"

Jack was stunned by her mood turn around. "Maybe, but it's hard to be the only qualified doctor and find time to take off."

"Well you're not exactly working now doctor…" she smiled.

"I guess not." He laughed and looked at her, taking in her beauty; there was just something about her that attracted him. "So, now you've ranted and shouted at me, do you feel a bit better?"

She gave him one of her half-smiles, "Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay, you know if you need to," he stopped there seeing her glare, "I mean want to, you can talk to me…whenever, about whatever's going on here…" He said softly touching her forehead with his hand.

He dropped his hand, running it along her face as he did so, surprisingly she didn't flinch or pull away, and instead she leant into his hand. He pulled his hand away and their eyes met, somehow, there was a newfound understanding there – one that wasn't there before.

Kate looked up briefly and saw dark grey rain clouds gathering over head. "I think a storm coming…it's times like these when I wish I had an umbrella." She said softly. Jack followed her gaze up to the sky and noticed the same clouds, somehow he found it almost refreshing, it had been a while since the last rainfall and the island was becoming hot and unpleasant.

As the first raindrop fell he put his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. Her head rested against his chest and she could hear his heart beating and found it comforting and soothing. This was so much better than how she'd felt an hour ago.

"You know; I think I like the rain." He whispered in her hair. A rumble of thunder could be heard shortly after a flash of lightning. Both Kate and Jack looked up towards the rain, in mere seconds they were both soaked, hair dripping and clothes so wet it looked like they'd been for a swim. Jack grinned and Kate bit her lip trying to keep in that giggle.

Their eyes connected again, and suddenly they both noticed just how close they were standing, and how hot it seemed to get. Jack leant in and for the first time of many he captured her lips, gently but passionately at the same time. Kate responded to the kiss and kissed him back with hunger as his hands found their way to the small of her back and her arms had snaked around his neck.

They pulled back from the kiss breathless, their hands found each other's hands and became entwined, and for a moment they just stood in the rain, taking in each other.

Kate was at a loss for words, "Thank You," She whispered, and then laughed realising how strange that sounded. "Thank you for being a friend, thank you for understanding me and accepting me…" He cut her off with a chaste kiss. She pulled him back to her, and kissed him back, deepening the kiss.

"Yeah…I really, really, like the rain…"

* * *

A/N: Aww…wasn't that so fluffy, fluffy, fluffy. Did it fluff you right up…huh huh huh? Fluffy as cotton candy? Hehe

Oh and see that lil' button down there, yup that one to the left, give it some loving. Pwease: Puppy-dog eyes : If you do…you'll get cookies, and you can be my bestest fwend… Isn't that uber – cool. Don't you at least want cookies…chocolate ones? It's waiting, go one tickle it, give it some loving!


End file.
